


Cockblocking

by littlequietone



Series: Bitten_Verse [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Claiming, Dubious Consent, Glamnation Tour, M/M, One Shot, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlequietone/pseuds/littlequietone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Tommy wants is snuggles, honestly... but Adam needs more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockblocking

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like putting out a little somethin' somethin'. Hope you all enjoy!

It hadn't started out as cockblocking. No intentionally, anyway. It was just... Nobody  _cuddled_ like Adam, and nobody  _needed_ cuddles like Tommy. Adam was just so big and warm, and he had these long arms, and Tommy fell asleep half the time which was a blessing in itself. So, it was only natural that Tommy start cuddling with Adam as often as possible... which on tour, turned into pretty much everytime they weren't on stage. 

At the beginning of the tour, Adam went out on his own about once or twice a week. Tommy understood. Adam was sex personified and given voice, after all. He had his "needs", as Sutan had so eloquently put it the other week. But Tommy had his needs too, and his needs involved being cuddled into Adam's side, under his arm, legs preferably tangled up. That's Tommy's favorite place. So it's only natural that he grab Adam's arm here or there when he's leaving the bus, or the hotel room, or whatever, and give him those big brown eyes that he can't resist. Because Adam will allow Tommy just about anything. 

Tommy can see that he's getting to Adam after about a month. The smiles he gives Tommy are a bit strained now when Tommy's grabs his arm. But all Tommy has to do is tuck his head down and look up, one half of his face obscured by his bangs, and his eyes framed by long lashes that are never quite free of mascara at this point. And Adam's shoulders slump just a little bit, and he sits down, legs already spread for Tommy to crawl between them and lean against his chest. Tommy knows it's evil, but motherfucker, Adam's cuddles are just that good. 

Tommy can see that the bandmates are noticing too. Ashley seems to think it's funny. She keeps giving Tommy grins and winks, which Tommy very artfully shrugs off, pretending he doesn't understand. Isaac just shook his head, giving Tommy some sort of warning glance that Tommy actually didn't understand. But whatever, Tommy was known for pushing buttons, and he wasn't going to stop now. The cuddles were too good. The cuddles were like a drug. One of these days, Tommy was going to figure out exact what it was that made Adam cuddles so wonderful. Then he was going to bottle it and sell it on the black market. Adam was going to become rich and famous for being Adam Fucking Lambert, and Tommy was going to become rich and famous for _bottling_ Adam Fucking Lambert. 

So the strained looks are getting worse and worse, and Tommy's not doing anything about it. That's how they end up here, with Adam grabbing Tommy's arm and pulling him out of the booth at the restaurant. Adam was going to leave after dinner, until Tommy abruptly climbed in his lap. Now Adam's storming down the hallway pretty much dragging Tommy behind him because, holy fuck, Adam's long legs. Tommy is just trying not to end up on his face, because at this point, he's pretty sure Adam would just keep walking and there would be rugburn that no amount of makeup could cover.

Adam throws the door open to his room and pulls Tommy in. The slamming of the door behind them sounds more like the slamming of a prison door, or the final nail in the coffin Tommy's made for himself. Tommy stumbled back, fingers curling at his sides, eyes wide and breath coming fast. Being dragged down a hallway, into an elevator, and down another hallway will do that to someone. Adam's glaring daggers at him, his eyes brighter than Tommy's ever seen before. They're almost glowing, emitting their own light. 

"What the fuck, Tommy?" Adam is there, in his face, so bright and loud and Tommy can't help but swallow a bit. But it also makes him defensive, because he really hasn't done anything  _wrong_ , right? Like, Adam could have said no if he wanted to. Adam could have gone out. Besides... he has a hand. It might not be as talented as Tommy's hands but it's not like he's going to explode if he doesn't get laid. 

"What?" Tommy crosses his arms over his chest and glares up at Adam. Big, looming, slightly terrifying Adam. 

"I am not your personal electric blanket," Adam hisses. His eyes are really glowing now, but it's only spurring Tommy on.

"I didn't force you to stay." Tommy huffs, tucking his chin down. "I mean, I asked, but like, you could have said no. Just like you're capable of saying no to all those little twinks you go out to see." Adam's eyes widen and Tommy continues, "I mean, I could give you everything those fucking twinks can give you."

There's always been this kind of unspoken rule that there's a line in Tommy and Adam's friendship. They never really discussed where that line was, but the look in Adam's eyes tells Tommy that the line? There it was, and there it went. Adam advances and Tommy stumbles back, bumping into the table. A sharp pain hits the hand that he puts back to catch himself. He turns to look and sees that damn broken bottlecap from last night when they were too drunk to open their beers properly. Tommy lifts his hand to look at it, seeing a cut and dark blood oozing from his palm. 

A low noise catches his attention, and he really can't figure out where it comes from because it doesn't sound human. And then he looks at Adam, and realizes he doesn't look human. Adam's eyes are actually glowing now, casting blue onto his cheeks. His lips are pulled back, and there are--  _holy shit_ \-- fangs between Adam's lips. Tommy's heart skips a beat, and he takes one quick step back before Adam's snarling, "Don't fucking run. If you run, I'll want to chase you." 

It's that sentence that pushes Tommy over the edge. He turns and bolts, making it to the door and opening it about an inch before Adam slams into him, crushing him against the now closed door. Tommy open his mouth for a scream, only to have Adam slap his hand over it. " _QUIET!_ " Adam barks out, and the sound stops in Tommy's throat, now beyond his control. 

"You will walk to the bed," Adam said in his ear, voice tight and very controlled. "You will sit down calmly, and you will be quiet." He moves off of Tommy, who has no choice but to turn around and walk to the bed. There are tiny alarm bells going off in his head, but his legs are moving by themselves. He sits down on the bed, careful of his hand, keeping it in his lap because he can control his arms as long as they're "calm".

"Adam?" his voice comes out, a slightly forced whisper. Adam's standing in front of him now, and for a second his brows furrow. He can't figure out why all his other commands worked but that one did. Tommy manages to squeeze out, "you said quiet, not silent."

A grin breaks out along Adam's face, but it's predatory and not at all like the friendly grin Tommy loves. "Following the order to a tee, I see. Stubborn and always looking for ways around the rules..." He takes a step closer and Tommy's breathing hitches, which makes him stop, but not soften. 

"You want to do what those twinks do for me, Tommy Joe?" His voice is low and smooth as honey. "They let me bend them over, bite them, be inside them in all the ways I can. You want me to do that to you? Because you've been seriously cutting into my feeding time, and I'm hungry Tommy. And you smell really good tired now, all frightened and turned on." 

Heat flares in Tommy's cheeks and he pointedly doesn't look at Adam, who lets out a bark of a laugh. "Yeah, Tommy Joe, I know. I know how you get hard on stage, hiding it behind your bass. I can smell it when I pull your hair, when I pull you in for a kiss. You think you hide it so well." He suddenly drops to his knees before Tommy and takes his wrist in his grip. Tommy tries to pull back, but the effort is futile, Adam's grip is steel. He pulls Tommy's hand out, making it open and reveal the cut and the blood that's welled up in his palm. He dips his head down, but a high-pitched whine from Tommy makes him look back up.

Adam's eyes are searching his, and Tommy knows his are wide and glassy with fear. Adam sighs and suddenly he's Tommy's Adam again, not this scary creature. Like, fuck, still terrifying because apparently, he's a fucking vampire, but also now he's the Adam Tommy knows. "Tommy, I'm not going to hurt you." He licks his lips and his eyes are still bright as he continues. "But you caused this, you gotta pay your due."

Tommy thinks about it, thinks about trying to throw a fit. He can see the look in Adam's eyes, that determined look he gets sometimes, and in this moment, Tommy knows Adam would force the issue. But he also knows Adam would feel bad after. Maybe weeks from now, but he'd feel awful. It would kill him, the way he sometimes gives Tommy these guilty looks when he sees Tommy rubbing his head after he pulls his hair too hard. Guilty for being who he is, what he wants. And Tommy doesn't want that. He tries to speak, but apparently that's not going to work anymore, because the words get caught in his throat.

"Talk to me, Tommy," Adam says softly, and immediately, Tommy can feel the relief, the freedom in this throat.

"I won't turn?" Tommy whispers, because immortality sounds appealing on paper, but Tommy's seen Nosferatu enough to have it tattooed on his arm, and he knows immortality can't be as glamorous as it seems. 

Adam's lips quirk. "No. You won't even be permanently injured. Maybe tired for a few days, but that's it. We wouldn't have survived this long if everyone we went after died." And that sentence has Tommy wondering all sorts of things about Adam, but now's not the time. He can feel his head nodding, just a little movement.

Adam leans down and laps at the cut on his hand. It stings, but Tommy's distracted by the groan that Adam makes. It's rough and another one of those animal noises. When Adam pulls back, Tommy's surprised to see that the cut is closed, gone. His hand is perfect and unmarked. But Adam's not done with him, he's moving closer and pulling Tommy's wrist towards his mouth. His eyes flick up to Tommy, and he murmurs against Tommy's wrist, lips brushing his skin. "It can hurt... or I can make it feel good. Which do you want?"

"Good..." Tommy breathes out, breath a flutter. It makes Adam grin before he's testing his fangs against Tommy's wrist. Tommy's pulse triples, but he doesn't have time to respond before Adam's sinking his fangs in. There's a brief, sharp flash of pain and then heat takes over Tommy's body. Unimaginable pleasure, like a punch to the gut, making his head swim. A shudder goes up his spine, and he leans his head back with a long, ragged groan. Seconds pass, or maybe hours, he's not sure, but eventually he hears someone calling his name. He blinks and starts to remember that the name "Tommy" belongs to him. 

He's in Adam's arms, and he turns his head to look up at him. Adam looks normal again; hell, he looks better than normal. His skin is flushed and his eyes are clear, his lips so perfectly pink. Tommy's own lips are dry, he realizes, as he licks them and tries to talk. "Ad-..." He winces and reaches up to touch his throat, which seems even dryer than his lips.

"Let me get you some water, pretty kitty," Adam teases softly, setting Tommy down to lean against the headboard as he moves over to the mini-fridge. He come back with a bottle of cold water, already open because Adam is good like that. It's heaven on Tommy's throat, but it's also grounding, bringing Tommy back to reality enough that he sits up a bit taller, straightens himself, and takes stock of how he feels.

He feels pretty... normal. Tired, a little, and thirsty. His stomach is giving signs that hungry is just over the horizon. The pleasure is quickly fading, leaving a content feeling in his body and brain, and he's sure in moments it will be just a memory, a good one, but just a memory. All in all... he expected more. Sure, it was mindnumbingly good, but just mentally. His body is fine. He takes another long drink of water before he chances a look up at Adam, who's standing next to the bed. Adam looks mildly amused, which makes Tommy look mildly annoyed. "What?" he snaps, hand unconsciously coming up to feel as his neck. There's a bit of a sore spot, but no wound.

"Nothing," Adam says, even though it clearly isn't nothing. Probably partially the happiness of having a full stomach, but Tommy feels like it's something more than that.

Still, exhaustion is starting to settle itself in Tommy's bones, so he lets it go. "Guess I was doing a little bit more than just cockblocking," he mutters, wriggling down between the sheets, because Adam's bed is comfy and Tommy is NOT moving.

"Little bit," Adam agrees with a breathy laugh. He strips down to his boxers and climbs in next to Tommy, nuzzling into the pillow before saying. "So don't do it anymore, okay?"

Tommy just huffs and closes his eyes. He may not intentionally keep Adam to himself anymore... but he's definitely still demanding snuggles.

* * *

Three weeks pass, and Tommy can't help but feel that somehow, Adam chickened out. Or he chicken out. Whatever, someone definitely chickened the fuck out. Because Tommy's pretty sure that feeding with those pretty twinks doesn't end with nobody getting off. Sure, Tommy's always said he was straight, but boxes just don't belong in Adam Lambert's world. He pretty much destroys them wherever he goes, and if Tommy's dick has anything to say about it, Adam's blown right through the Straight Box. And it wasn't like Adam didn't know, with all those things he said about being able to smell Tommy's desire. So one of them had to be a damn chicken shit for no sex to have happened, and Tommy's fully ready to make the argument that it was totally not his fault.

Still, Adam fawned over him for about a week after he fed, making sure he ate and drank enough, constantly giving him these sweet little touches. He probably felt guilty, because Adam is always about what's right, and he did attack Tommy a _little._ Which is so like him. But it doesn't do a damn thing to stop the fantasies Tommy's having about getting bitten again. The pleasure was amazing but it didn't last, didn't burn through his skin like a good orgasm does. So, obviously, the only thing to do to sate his raging curiosity (and raging boner) is get Adam to bite him again and actually go through with everything this time.

And that's how Tommy ends up snagging Adam's arm after a show and dragging him to his dressing room. Adam hasn't fed in a while, not that Tommy's been paying attention or anything. And normally, he'd want something after a show.

"Can I help you, TJ?" Adam asks, raising a brow as Tommy locks the door behind them.  
  
"No. Fuck. Yes. Maybe." Tommy turns around and stares Adam down with what's supposed to be a very intense glare. It's probably about as effective as a kitten bite, because Adam just looks at him, not moving. Then again, the stage always brings out Adam's dominant side, and Dominant Adam doesn't back down to any sort of glare.

"Those are three different answers," Adam points out, crossing his arms over his chest. "And none of them tell me exactly what it is you want."

"Fuck you, Lambert," Tommy snarls out. He's so used to dating girls, who are more than willing to let him be in charge, or even just share charge equally. But Tommy knows that what he's about to ask Adam to do isn't gonna end up with him being on top. "You should fucking know. You can smell it, can't you?"

Adam's nostrils flare as he inhales, and his eyes drop down to Tommy's crotch where there's no longer a bass to cover up his hard-on. "And?" Adam asks. "You're usually hard after I spend a show kissing you and pulling your hair."

"Well fucking do something about it this time!" Tommy snaps. He's not really angry, or at least he wasn't, but asking your male boss and best friend to fuck you is kind of making his straight boy sanity fray at the edges. Getting Adam to do this shouldn't be like pulling teeth. "You're hungry, aren't you? Except do it all the way this time. No chickening out halfway through and only giving me the Sunday school taste."

Adam's lips quirk at that, because nothing Tommy's ever done could be realistically equated to Sunday school. But his eyes cool and get that bullshit _understanding_ look, where someone gets where you're coming from but is still about to explain how it's a bad idea. "Tommy Joe, you don't really want me to do things like that with you. You're straight, kitty. You're just confused because I made it feel good last time."

"That is bullshit, and you know it!" Tommy snaps. He reaches into his bag and pulls out a bottle of lube and a few condoms, smacking them down on the counter for all to see. "This is what I want, Adam! I'm not some confused little kid. I've had your dick grinding up against my ass enough to know what I'm asking for!"

Adam's eyes go neon blue and predatory at the sight of the lube and condoms, and he fucking FINALLY acts like he's on board. He takes a step towards Tommy, licking his lips, scanning him over. Apparently, everything checks out, because he growls lowly. "I'm a predator, Tommy. If you want this, don't expect me to stop if you change your mind halfway through."

"Don't expect me to change my mind," Tommy challenges back, head tilting back to look up at Adam who is getting all wonderfully in his face.

The kiss doesn't take him by surprise. He's kissed Adam hundreds of times. The only difference is that he's having to work around extended fangs, now. It's harder than it seems, until Adam nicks his tongue and groans, and Tommy thinks that Adam must have been after that the whole time. The pain is sharp and immediate, but it's really not that bad, and it's making Adam suck on his tongue, which is REALLY not that bad. It's so not bad that Tommy groans and goes all pliant, like he does everytime Adam eats at his face.

He's panting by the time Adam kisses down his neck, carefully unbuttoning his shirt because Adam loves that shirt and wants Tommy to be able to wear it again. Tommy might have felt a bit self-conscious, but Adam's leaving hickeys as he goes and that's distracting enough that Tommy doesn't give a shit. Adam seems to like what he sees, after all. He humms appreciatively when Adam licks over one nipple before sucking it into his mouth.

"Ever had your nipples played with before?" Adam asks in the breath he takes to move to the other one.

Tommy squirms and makes a hurt little noise when Adam is a bit rougher with that one, saying, "Not by someone else. Tried it myself a few times before. Didn't feel like this."

Adam catches the nub between his teeth and pulls a little, which in turn pulls another noise out of Tommy. "Is it gonna make you hard?"

"I was already fucking hard!" Tommy whines, which makes Adam huff out a laugh. There's a couch in this dressing room, which is one of the reasons why Tommy didn't wait until they were at the hotel. Sure, it's not a bed, but it's enough. That, and the thought of having Adam do him in the dressing room was oddly appealing. Appealing in the way Adam grabbing his throat during shows was. 

"You were, weren't you?" Adam teases, licking his way down to Tommy's navel, and then lapping at it. No one has ever done that before, certainly not Tommy because he's not actually the crazy flexible cat they say he is, and it feels weird and intimate. He squirms, looking down at Adam. 

"You don't get to be completely clothed when I'm naked," he argues, which makes Adam pull back to slide off his vest. And then it's just a sea of freckled skin, and Tommy just has to taste. He leans forward, nipping at the skin that's salty with sweat from the show. Adam makes a noise like he's loving it just as much as Tommy is, and his hands go down to undo his pants. 

Tommy's had Adam's dick all up in his ass before, whether it be on stage, on the dance floor of a club when Adam can actually convince him to dance, and even when they're just snuggling. But Adam's naked dick, standing proudly in front of him, glistening at the tip, is a whole different story. Because that dick is going to be inside him and motherfucker, it looks bigger than it felt all those times. His mouth goes dry in anxiety, and then immediately pools with saliva in anticipation. 

"You wanted it all, didn't you?" Adam purrs. Tommy just nods and makes for the couch, only to have Adam grab him and spin him around so that he's pushed up against the makeup counter, nose-to-nose with himself in the mirror.

"Wha-" Tommy begins, eyes widening.

"I want you to look," Adam hisses, looking over Tommy's shoulder in the mirror. "I want you to watch yourself. If we're going to do this in a fucking dressing room, we're going to utilize it's strengths." He keeps Tommy's gaze in the mirror as he reaches around to undo Tommy's pants. They're tight and slick with sweat, so Tommy's not really sure how Adam shucks them down so easily, but suddenly he's just as naked as Adam is, and bent over, even the ass-less like him must look somewhat good. By the predatory noise Adam makes, he had to be right. 

Tommy jumps when he feels Adam's hands on his hips, even though he knows it's coming. He even knows that the knee between his is coming, nudging his legs apart. What he doesn't expect is Adam's breath against his ass as he bends down. Sure, he's gotten blowjobs before, but he's pretty sure that's not where this is going. He whines and looks down at Adam, suddenly unsure. He wants this but like, that's his sweaty ass right there, and Adam looks like he's about to take a chunk out of it. 

"Oh baby, I'm gonna make you feel so good." A grin is plastered on Adam's face, but his eyes are bright blue with hunger when he leans in. His hands catch Tommy's cheeks, spreading them. The first lick over his hole makes Tommy jump, pleasure he didn't expect shooting straight to his balls. Adam's not shy about this, either, because he starts going to fucking town, licking and kissing, lapping at Tommy like his skin in cream. When Adam leans in and presses his tongue  _in,_ inside Tommy, the blonde's legs start to go weak.

"Hold it, Tommy," Adam purrs against his ass, nipping at it. "If your legs give out now, it stops." Which makes Tommy swear under his breath and lock his knees. Adam hums happily and goes right back to licking him open, drawing moans out of Tommy with nothing but his tongue. When he presses in a finger alongside his tongue, a little bit of Tommy's world shatters. He's always been curious, but he's never had anything actually up his ass before. 

It turns out a finger feels... weird. Good, but weird at first, even slicked up with spit. Tommy shifts his weight, trying to deal with the intrusive feeling. It feels a little better when Adam starts moving his fingers in and out, and then lights explode behind Tommy's eyes when Adam crooks his finger. He knows what a prostate is, but fuck, his has never been played with before. Babbling comes from between his lips, incoherent noises.

"That's my boy," Adam encourages, whispering against his skin. 

It turns out two fingers are better than one, and three fingers are better than two, even though three fingers makes Tommy's ass burn at the stretch. But he knows he needs it, or he'll never take Adam. Adam is pumping them deep, in and out, hitting that tight bundle of nerves over and over, and Tommy's a panting mess.

"Look up," Adam snaps suddenly, his voice low and dangerous. "Look at yourself." And Tommy has to, whether it's just Adam seeping through his veins, or Adam's magic, Tommy has to obey. He looks up into his own eyes, pupils blown wide from pleasure, lips parted with little hushed breaths coming through them. His hair is in his face, sticking to sweaty skin. He looks wrecked, and Adam isn't even inside him yet. 

Tommy's gaze flicks back to Adam when he hears the condom wrapper crinkle. Adam's looking at it in distaste, before he looks at Tommy and says. "I'll use this if you want, but you should know I can't carry human diseases. Wouldn't work, for a blood drinker and all."

Tommy swallows, because barebacking is a whole new level of intimate. But this is Adam, and Tommy's willing to give him everything. He nods, loving the way Adam's eyes simultaneously darken and brighten. When Adam steps behind him and pulls his lips back, Tommy has to look away. He can't watch, not even in the mirror, and he drops his head down to let his hair fall in his face. 

"Take a deep breath for me, baby," Adam encourages. He just brushes up against Tommy's hole at first, but even that makes Tommy jump. So he pets his side soothingly as he lines up. The first push makes Tommy think he's going to break in two, as the big, thick head breaches him. Even stretched, even with lube, Adam is a lot. Adam is good to him, though, like he promised, and whispers sweet nothings to him, perfect little encouragements. The next few inches aren't as bad, Adam is going slow. He fills Tommy with shallow, quick fucks of his hips. It's a full feeling that Tommy's never had before, and just when he's sure Adam can't give him any more, he does. Finally Adam bottoms out, and Tommy's heaving and panting and squirming, so unable to hold still it's pathetic. Even if they stopped here, Tommy would never be the same after this. And fuck, he doesn't want to stop here.

"Look at you, so perfect, so good for me, so pretty on my cock." Adam's voice is breathless too. Tommy never asked Adam if he actually had to breathe, but one way or another, this is doing it for Adam. It's doing it for Tommy too, and he'd tell Adam that if he could form one coherent thought and somehow string it together into a sentence. But he can't, so he just pants out as Adam begins to thrust, slow at first, and then picking up the pace. 

It becomes too much too soon, the tension singing through Tommy's body, stringing his as tight as one of his guitars. He's going to come and it's going to be way too fast, but he's never done this before and it's crazy and full and  _Adam_ back there, you know, thrusting into him and touching him like no one else has. Adam must hear it in his voice, because he grabs Tommy by his hair and pulls his head back to make him look at himself in the mirror. He can see himself, looking absolutely wrecked with his slack mouth and wide eyes. And he can see Adam behind him, thrusting, eyes dark as they flick up to meet Tommy's, and that fucking does it, he's coming, his reality cracking and turning sideways. 

Adam bites him then, yanking his head to the side to expose his neck, and it's so good that Tommy's world implodes, all the pleasure falling in one him and consuming him and burying him. And then it all goes black.

When he comes too, his limps still itch with after orgasm pleasure, and he's almost sad he missed the end of it, except that he thinks if he remembered it all, maybe he'd never come back. Maybe he'd be stuck in that place forever. His ass is aching, his neck is aching, and his back is aching, but it doesn't matter because Adam's holding him. He's looking down at Tommy's neck, brows furrowed.

"What?" Tommy asks, his voice raspy.

"I bit your neck." When Tommy looks confused, Adam explains. "It's a claiming bite, the neck. No other vampire can touch you now, hell, no other human can touch you without me getting possessive. I haven't fed on anyone's neck before." He frowns a bit. "I shouldn't have claimed you as mine."

Tommy snorted, looking up at him. "You say that like I wasn't already yours." Adam's human, huh? Tommy can deal with that. He already knew he was head over heels for the guy, and now that he knows the sex is good too, he's more than willing to jump on this boat. Adam smiles a bit and just snuggles him closer, which Tommy is more than happy for because that's what got him in this glorious mess to begin with. He kisses the side of Tommy's head, all happy, and Tommy grins. 

"Told you I could give you everything those twinks do."

"And more," Adam whispers. 


End file.
